Autumn Leaves Falling
by angel-from-hell2
Summary: A Yugi/Yami fic. Yugi and Yami have feelings for each other, but they don't think the other likes them back. Rated for later scenes. R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__:_

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, so don't sue me. If you do, all you will get is some pocket lint and a stale cookie. _Also:_ Please don't read this if yaoi (male/male relationships) offends you. This fic is Yugi/Yami, and I don't like Tea. Why did I say that, you ask? Like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop, the world may never know. (A/N: I don't own tootsie roll pops either) And now, on with the show!(Oh yes.. my first fic here so R&R please!)

Koi – love

Koibito – lover

Onegai – please

Aibou – partner

Hai - yes

Autumn Leaves Falling

Yugi sighed as he walked home from school. _'I wonder what Yami is doing…'_ Yugi thought about his yami as he walked down the street. His lustful crimson eyes, full of untold beauty and power. His beautiful black hair with wondrous crimson tips and blonde streaks. His strong, warming voice. Yugi sighed. _'If only he saw me the way I see him.'_

Without realizing it, Yugi had subconsciously walked to Domino Park instead of his house. He always seemed to end up here when he was troubled, and he had been coming to the park often lately. Sighing, he found a bench and sat down. He watched the autumn leaves falling around him as his thoughts returned to Yami. _'I love him so much, but I know he would never have any interest in me. Why couldn't I fall in love with someone who would return my feelings, like Tea? I know she has liked me for months, but still I cannot find any room in my heart for her. It seems to be filled with only Yami.'_ He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, too. 

Why did he have to fall in love with his yami? Why couldn't he be more sensible and fall in love with someone who would love him back? Why did it have to be Yami? How would his friends react if he told them he was gay? What if they didn't want to be his friends anymore? Even worse, what if he told Yami how he felt and Yami rejected him? What if he left? The negative thoughts flooded his mind. He decided that he could not tell Yami how he felt, even if it meant never knowing true happiness. 

Yugi checked his watch. It was getting late. Yami would begin to suspect something if he stayed much longer. He sighed. Picking up his backpack, he headed for home. 

How'd you like? It gets better anyway… I already have four chapters written, but I figured, "What the hell? Why NOT wait to post the others?" If I get a few good reviews I might post them sooner. ^_^ 

~Angel-from-Hell

(Note: I am going to be posting these up on my site as well  -  fanfictionfromhell.cjb.net)


	2. Chapter 2

==============

Chapter Two

==============

Yugi waved to his grandpa as he entered the store. "Hello grandpa. I'm sorry I'm late," he called out. Solomon turned around. "Yugi!" he cried surprisedly. "I'm glad your home," he replied to his grandson. 

Yugi walked up to his and Yami's room and set his backpack down. He plopped on his bed with an exhausted sigh as Yami appeared before him. He looked angry. 

"Aibou!" Yugi sat up, surprised. He blushed, remembering his thoughts in the park. _'Oh why, Yami? Why does it have to be this way?' Yami didn't get mad at him often. He knew it scared him. Yugi looked at his feet. Yami promptly grabbed his hikari's chin and brought it up to meet his own crimson eyes. _

Yami hated to punish his lovely hikari, but Yugi was too trusting, and someone could have hurt him. Yami sighed as Yugi's innocent lavender eyes looked up at him, tears forming. _'I am sorry koi,' Yami thought to himself. _'I do not want it this way. I hate being angry at you, but I have reasons.'__

 "Yugi," Yami said into the smaller boy's eyes, "why have you been coming home late so often? You worry me. What if someone tried to hurt you?" Yugi blushed furiously at the sight of Yami's face so close to his, but Yami took no notice. "I-I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi stated simply. 

Yami would have given him a thousand lectures about being late, if it wasn't for Yugi's eyes. _'Why does he have to look so god damn cute?' _Yami thought to himself. _'I always let him off the hook; I love him too much.'_ He shook his head. _'I know he could never have feelings for me, so why am I so in love with him?'_ "I forgive you Yugi," Yami said with a sigh, letting go of his koi's chin. 

"Just, please, _onegai_, Yugi, don't be so late coming home from school. You could get hurt," Yami said to him with sincerity. Yugi nodded. "I will try to get home on time more often, Yami," Yugi replied to his darker half. _'But only because I love you so.' _"Good," Yami replied to his light. 

"Dinner!" they heard Solomon call from the kitchen. Reluctantly, the two boys went downstairs.

Well… I liked it. A bit fluffy ^-^ Warning: The next chapter is a filler chapter, so it might not be as good as the rest. You've been warned!


	3. Chapter 3

==============

Chapter Three

==============

-At Dinner-

Yugi was picking at his food. Solomon did not notice, and continued to eat. Yami, however, did take notice of his light. His eyes glazed slightly as he talk privately to his hikari. 

//Aibou?// Yugi was startled to hear his yami's voice in his head. He tried to put on a happy tone. //Yes, Yami?// 

Yami was worried about his hikari. He did not seem well lately, and had not been eating much. //What is wrong, my light? You did not tell me why you got home so late, and you have not been eating well.// 

Yugi wondered what to tell him. The truth? … No. The truth might end their friendship, and Yugi could not handle that. 

//I have been at the park, Yami.// He decided half the truth was okay. 

Yami sighed inwardly. //Doing what, my hikari? And what does the park have to do with your eating problem?// Yami felt as if his koi was keeping something from him. 

//…thinking.// came Yugi's hesitant reply. 

//About what, aibou?// 

//Yami…// was Yugi's reply before putting up the mental barrier. Yugi pushed his chair back, causing Solomon to look up. "I am tired. Goodnight, grandfather." Solomon looked worried, but did not say anything as Yugi went upstairs and shut his door. 

Yami sighed. _'Koi, why must you do this to me - shut me out? Why can you not just tell me what is wrong?_' It distressed Yami to see his light angry with him. _'What could possibly be so personal to my koi that he had to push me away? He has never kept anything from me before.'_

//Yugi?// he said through their mind-link, but he knew Yugi could not hear him as he was blocked from his light's mind. He sighed, getting up from the table. He received a questioning look from Solomon, but did not say anything. Instead, he decided to take a walk. 

(A/N: I forgot to mention earlier: Thanks for the reviews ^-^!! I am currently working on chapter five and getting chapter four ready for upload. Thanks again!)

~A-f-H


	4. Chapter 4

==============

Chapter Four

==============

-Domino Park-

Yami was sitting on the bench that his koi had sat on earlier that day. 

The sun was falling and the sky was turning into a beautiful mix of yellow, red and gold. Yami sighed as he watched the sun go down, thinking about his hikari. Autumn leaves fell from the trees in the park. The combination of the sunset, the autumn leaves and the bird's song made the park almost magical at this time of day. 

_'I must confront my light about his problem. If he cannot trust me enough to tell me, I will just have to understand,' _he thought to himself, knowing well that he would not. The sun had almost faded by now, so he made his way back to the shop… and Yugi.

When he finally got home, he was tired, even though it was barely eight. _'The long walk must have tired me,'_ he thought to himself. 

He went up to his and Yugi's room where he slept, and tried the doorknob. It turned easily. Yugi couldn't have been too mad at him, then. He walked in the dark room and closed the door, only to be met with Yugi's angelic sleeping figure. 

_'Why does he have to be so beautiful?'_ he thought to himself. With the moonlight flooding in through the window, Yugi's face was highlighted perfectly… and Yami could see tear stains. 

_'I did that…'_ It upset Yami to see his light cry. He did not want his hikari to feel any pain. (A/N: Just so you know… Yami and Yugi sleep in their boxers. Why? Because A- this is my fic and 3- it's real damn sexy ^-^) 

Yami stripped himself of his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers. He quietly crept over to his side of the bed they shared. He crawled under the covers. Knowing Yugi was asleep, Yami snuggled next to him and put his arms about the smaller boy's waist, only squeezing him lightly, so as not to wake him. He then put his lips up to his light's ear and whispered, "I am sorry my koi. I did not mean to make you cry." With that, he kissed the smaller boy lightly on the neck and reluctantly let go of him as he rolled over, waiting for sleep to take him. 

_'What just happened?'_ Yugi asked himself in confusion.

A/N: Oooh… I like where this is going! R&R! I can't decide between putting a lemon in the next chapter, (thus shortening the story) or leaving Yugi in his confused state for a while. Hmmm… * goes off to ponder *


	5. Chapter 5 lemon included

==============

Chapter Five

==============

Yugi was crying. _'Yami? Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I just tell you-'_ but his thought was cut short as he heard the doorknob turn. Yugi quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard the door open, somebody walk in, and shut the door. 

After what seemed like forever, he dared himself to open his eyes just a little bit. _'After all, someone could be here trying to steal the millennium puzzle, and I could not live without my-'_ but his thoughts were cut short as he saw Yami stripping at the foot of his bed. 

_'_Our__ _bed,'_ he corrected himself. He continued to watch Yami strip as he realized his boxers were getting a little… tight. 

_'Shit! Not now-'_ but his thoughts were cut short yet again as Yami came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing gently. Yugi's eyes shot open, but he quickly squeezed them back together. _'I'm asleep, this is not happening, I'm asleep, this is not-'_

All of his thoughts left him as he felt Yami's hot breath on his ear. "I am sorry my koi. I did not mean to make you cry."

 Yami kissed him on his neck, and he wondered if Yami realized that his breathing had quickened. Yugi was about to turn over in Yami's arms and ask him exactly what he meant when he said "koi", when all of a sudden Yami let him go and rolled over. 

Shocked, Yugi asked himself,_ 'What just happened?'_

Yami was just about to fall asleep when he felt a warm body press against his back. "Yami," a very seductive, yet innocent voice breathed hotly into his ear, "what did you mean when you called me your 'koi'?"

 Yami turned over so quickly it scared Yugi. Yami gathered Yugi back up into his arms. "Yugi," he whispered hotly with an equally seductive tone in his voice, "it means I love you." 

He brought Yugi into a hard kiss, running his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip, causing him to let out a moan. Yami took this opportunity to feel the insides of Yugi's mouth, tasting every crack and crevice.

 Soon Yugi began returning his koi's kiss as their tongues fought together, and Yami could feel himself getting hard. 

Just then, Yami broke the kiss and flipped them over so that Yugi was on his back and Yami was hovering over him. He began tracing kisses down Yugi's neck and chest.

Yami bit down on Yugi's left nipple causing him to gasp. Yami ran his tongue around and over the sensitive nub of flesh, and kissed it lightly. He continued to do the same to the other one, forcing Yugi to let out a pleasure-filled moan. 

Yami returned to kissing his hikari and nipping at his ear when Yugi spoke up. "Yami," Yami looked up into his lover's eyes as he continued, "take me now." 

Yami kissed his light's earlobe gently and purred into his ear, "As you wish," as he removed their boxers. He flipped Yugi over onto his stomach as he stuck a finger into Yugi's virgin entrance, making Yugi whimper and bite his lip. Yami stuck a second and finally a third into Yugi before he removed his fingers and grabbed the conveniently placed bottle of lotion on the nightstand. 

Yugi looked up at his crimson-eyed lover. "What's that for?" he asked innocently as Yami took a generous amount from the bottle and applied it to his erection. "Lubrication," was Yami's simple reply before quickly thrusting into the boy, who squealed painfully. 

"Y-yami..." Yugi told his lover with slight tears in his eyes, "…please keep going." With that, Yami began thrusting slowly into his tenchi, gradually quickening the pace as the Yugi relaxed against him, and stroked Yugi's erection to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Yami's pace got faster and faster until they could both feel their climax approaching them. "Yami!" "Yugi!" The two lovers screamed the other's name as they felt the pleasuring heat rush throughout their bodies, and collapsed on top of each other, sweating and panting. 

After building up enough energy, the two boys climbed under the covers and into each other's arms. "Yami?" Yugi asked his koibito. "Yes?" he replied, wiping the sweat from the smaller boy's brow. "I love you," he stated simply, smiling. Yami pecked him on the lips. "I love you too." 

Soon after, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: … *looks up* O-O I wrote that? 

Bacon: Of course you did.

Angel: … wait. Bacon?

Bacon: Yes, of course.

Angel: …

Angel: Why am I talking to bacon?

Bacon: Because, you're insane.

Angel: Oh. *nods* It makes sense.

Bacon: Exactly.

Angel: …

Angel: Anyways… I was originally going to make Yugi stay confused for a while, but… the reviewers made me do it!!

Bacon: So, you're blaming your bad writing skills and non-self-control on the reviewers?

Angel: …

Angel: Shut up.

A/N: ANYWAYS… thanks for the reviews, guys ^-^! This is my first lemon in awhile so… yeah. And I was originally going to leave Yugi confused, but everyone wanted me to write a lemon(actually, most people didn't care either way, but those who did opted for lemon), so… I did! One more chapter left. Should be really fluffy. Any ideas for next story are welcome, because I am completely blank. Oh yeah, R&R! Thanks again ^-^!


	6. Chapter 6

==============

Chapter Six

==============

Yugi woke up later the next day to find that Yami had dressed him, and had him in his lap. "Yami?" Yugi tried to sit up, but he was met with a searing pain from his lower back. 

"Yes, I know. You won't be able to walk for a day or two, I'm afraid. I am sorry to be the cause of your pain, aibou." Yami kissed his cheek. He hated seeing his koi – now koibito – in pain. 

"Come on, Yugi, there is something I want to show you." He gathered his small lover up into his arms and carried him downstairs and out the door.

 "Where are we going, Yami?" Yugi asked the taller boy, completely unaware of the strange looks they received. 

"You'll see, love, you'll see." Yugi drifted off for a while until they reached the park, and Yami sat down with Yugi still in his lap.

 "Yugi," Yami whispered gently into his ear, "wake up." Yami brought Yugi up to a sitting position in his lap, and they watched the sunset together. 

"Yami, it's beautiful!" Yugi whispered to his lover with slight astonishment. "Yes, love, but so are you." And they stayed there, watching the sunset, until it got dark.

==============

THE END (…or is it?)

==============

A/N: Crappy ending, I know. Short, too… I know.

Now all I need is… A (dun dun DUN) NEW PLOT!

Bacon: But this story didn't have a plot.

Angel: I know… but I want my next story to be good, not ultra crappy.

Bacon: Behold, the power of cheese!

Angel: …


End file.
